Welcome to High School
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: Stereotypes in school. With the ruling elite, the kings and queens, the cheerleaders, the sweethearts, the jocks, the bad boys and eccentric girls, where will you fit in?


Stereotypes...what can I say? Welcome to high school, a place of lies, deception, and scandal.

Good luck on surviving it.

* * *

**The King**

He walks the halls with his head held high

Girls enthralled praise him to the skies

With his sky-blue eyes and a hand on his hip

He rules the school with a smirk on his lips

Charming smile, perfect eyes

The world of the elite is filled with lies

Who knows what secrets he is hiding

Who knows whose hand he's guiding

* * *

"Hi, I'm Derrick Harrington. Aren't you the new girl?"

The flawless-looking boy ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and smirked.

"I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

**The Queen **

With a designer smile and designer clothes

This is the girl you love to loathe

Chocolate curls and amber eyes

A beast behind the perfect disguise

She's got the looks and the smarts to bring you down

Endless plots to keep the crown

Snarky, evil, or just plain mean

The school knows her as their ultimate queen

* * *

"I'm Massie Block, and this is my school."

Massie smiled, then leaned in threateningly.

"One wrong step, new girl, and you're dead."

* * *

**The Promiscuous Player**

Smoldering eyes and inviting smile

Won't you stay, just for a while?

An hour turns into a day

They promise they'll be there to stay

Another girl, another night

No repentance, no wrong or right

An endless cycle in his endless life

An endless way of causing strife

* * *

"I'm Josh Hotz. What do you say I give you a tour of the school, frosh?"

* * *

**The Seductive, Sneaky One**

She's the one who always lies

Gossips, forges, thieves and spies

Sets up the conditions for a brawl

Stands there quietly and watches you fall

Never one for playing games

Tongue-in-cheek or calling names

She watched from behind the scenes

Waits for the moment – and spills the beans

* * *

"I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you."

The gorgeous Spanish girl embraced the new girl in front of her, smiling.

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends."

* * *

**The Sensitive Sweetheart**

Chocolates, candy, blooming flowers

Life goes by in blessed hours

Loves you more than all he's worth

Fills your being with joy and mirth

He's the one who stands by you

And helps you brave the journey through

Keeps you safe, knows wrong from right,

The starlight in your darkest night

* * *

"Hello, I'm Cameron Fisher. You can call me Cam."

The boy's mismatched eyes glowed with sincerity.

"Hope you like it here. Oh, and new girl? Good luck."

* * *

**The Charming Cheerleader **

The rhythm echoes all around

And fills the world with ceaseless sound

She twirls and dances to the beat

Brings her friends, turns up the heat

Green eyes, red hair flying,

You love her company, there's no denying

She shakes and slides across the floor

And all the boys come back for more

* * *

"Hey, I'm Dylan Marvil. How'd you like to join the cheerleading squad?"

The redhead shook out her curls and checked her makeup in a mirror.

"I like the look of you. How about we hang out sometime?"

* * *

**The Brooding Bad Boy**

A careless smirk upon his face

His life in ruins, complete disgrace

Knowledge, friendship, never sought

He breaks the rules without a thought

Impetrenable wall of steel

Never gives in to how he feels

Life without love, life without joy

Is the definition of this bad boy

* * *

"You need something?"

He leaned back against the wall and glared.

"If you don't, leave. The door's right there."

* * *

**The Infantile Innocent**

A strange world through her curious sight

Sun forever shining bright

Laughs and cheers when children play

The world is perfect everyday

Secrets kept and never told

Eyes of blue and heart of gold

Blindly innocent, trusting heart

She's doomed to death right from the start

* * *

"Hey, Im Claire Lyons."

The petite blonde skipped along, her silky hair flying.

"How'd you like this school so far? If you need anything, I'd be more than happy to help."

* * *

**The Enthralling Enigma**

Ice-cold stare and perfect lies

Endless truths beyond the guise

Choices made that he'll regret

Painful facts he won't forget

A world of hardship, a world of pain

Forever suffering, but silent he remains

Though they try, all is lost

His lips are sealed whatever the cost

* * *

"I'm Landon."

The dark-haired boy stared indifferently at the newcomer in front of him.

"You want to survive in this school? Good luck with that."

* * *

**The Indefinite Individual**

Dancing through the sunlit trees

Feels like she is flying free

Heedless of derisive stares

Pointed fingers, laughs and glares

Hard to say where she fits in

No one knows about where she's been

Quirky, eccentric, different from most

Never one to preen or boast

* * *

"Hi, I'm Layne Abeley."

The little brunette girl gave a cheery smile and enveloped the new girl in a hug.

"Questions, opinions, or comments? Please drop me a line. I'd love to hear from you!"

* * *

Haha. I might make this slightly longer, but I'm not in the mood for a full-fledged story with chapters and stuff.


End file.
